A Brilhante Ideia de Malícia
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Após os acontecimentos do caso do rato-rei, Malicia decide escrever as aventuras vividas por Mauricio e sua trupe, mas o gato não parece muito feliz com a ideia


**Os personagens pertencem a Terry Pratcher e seu fantástico Discworld.**

**Título:** A Brilhante Ideia de Malícia

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Paródia

**Livro/ Série:** O Fabuloso Maurício e seus Roedores Letrados.

**Personagens:** Maurício, Malícia, Keith e os ratos.

**Classificação:** K

Boa leitura!

**A BRILHANTE IDEIA DE MALÍCIA**

Malícia sentou-se na poltrona gasta com uma resma de papel no colo, desajeitadamente. Girou a caneta entre os dedos, de forma teatral e encarou Maurício, o gato, sentado no sofá de estampa desbotada à sua frente.

"Então podemos começar" disse ela, cerimonial

"Começar o quê?" perguntou Maurício, desconfiado.

"Narrar suas incríveis aventuras!" disse, com um perigoso sorriso no rosto.

"Minhas aventuras?"

"Ora, claro. O gato falante que comanda um bando de ratos. O gato Maurício e seus ratos mutantes! O que acha?" perguntou Malícia, já anotando o título no alto da primeira página.

"Aham. Eu prefiro Roedores Letrados" disse Pêssegos, a rata, levantando a cabeça da enciclopédia que lia.

Malícia fez uma careta, mesmo depois de tudo que passara ainda não se acostumara à presença dos ratos.

"E o que você ganha com isso?" perguntou Maurício, encarando Malícia.

"Ora, eu ganho status e você fama" disse a menina com os olhos brilhando, lembrando-se das Irmãs Grima.

"Você ganha status e fama, nós não ganhamos nada" respondeu gato, mal-humorado. "Porque nós não passaremos de produtos da sua ficção."

"Por que as pessoas leriam sua história?" questionou o menino com cara de bobo, que ficara em silêncio até aquele momento.

"Ora, eu sou uma grande escritora, só por isso."

"Por que as pessoas leriam uma história sobre gatos? As pessoas gostam de cachorros não é?" perguntou Keith, com a mesma cara de bobo.

"As pessoas adoram histórias com gatos" disse a garota com ar triunfante. "Afinal são os gatos que usam botas e espadas na história!" disse exaltada, fazendo um movimento com a caneta como se manejasse um florete. Derrubou a pilha de papel que trazia no colo, que se espalhou pela sala.

Maurício ficou pensando em como um gato usaria botas, ou como manejaria uma espada. Os felinos, não possuíam polegar opositor. Talvez a espada estivesse amarrada no rabo do animal, mas a idéia lhe pareceu um tanto ridícula.

O gato das orelhas carcomidas encarou Malícia, que o encarou de volta. Ela estava novamente sentada na poltrona, olhando-o ansiosamente. Os papéis ainda permaneciam espalhados pelo chão do cômodo.

"Tá bem! Talvez um gato que use botas não seja uma boa opção. Mas há o gato da Alice" disse, fazendo gestos afirmativos com a cabeça, como se tentasse convencer a si própria da idéia. "É um gato que sorri."

"Mas o gato da Alice era a Dinah" disse Keith, com a voz modorrenta.

"Então o gato era da rainha! Muito melhor, ser um gato real."

"A rainha tinha os flamingos e os ouriços. O gato não era dela."

Malícia coçou o queixo, pensativa.

"Então era da duquesa! Bem qual o problema em ser o gato de uma duquesa? Melhor que nada."

"Mas o gato também não era da duquesa, ela tinha um bebê..."

"E de quem era o gato, então?" perguntou Malícia furiosa, ela odiava se sentir acuada.

"Ora, não era de ninguém."

"Como de ninguém? Os gatos têm dono, não tem?"

"Eu não tenho" disse Maurício, olhando fixamente para a menina. "Eu sou o dono dele" disse, olhando para o menino com cara de bobo.

Malícia cruzou os braços, chateada. Conseguir a colaboração de Maurício estava mais difícil do que ela imaginara.

"Bem, tem o gato de Schrödinger, ele é imortal" disse Malícia, como se tivesse tido uma idéia repentina.

Maurício e o menino com cara de bobo se entreolharam, nunca ouviram falar desse gato antes.

"É um gato que fica contaminado por um veneno, esse veneno tem propriedades especiais, de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, então como o veneno pode estar dentro e fora do vidro ao mesmo tempo, o gato fica vivo e morto, tudo de uma vez" disse ela, excitada por haver conseguido prender a atenção deles.

"Aham" interrompeu Pêssegos. "Na verdade o veneno não tem propriedade especial nenhuma, é apenas o comportamento paradoxal da física quântica. Nada demais. O gato nunca vai estar vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo, pois a interferência de um espectador afeta o comportamento das partículas, então o gato só estaria morto ou vivo, você nunca veria ambas as situações."

"Mas isso pode acontecer" disse Malícia, se irritando com a interferência da pequena roedora.

"Mas isso é só uma teoria" disse a rata.

Maurício encarou Malícia de forma perturbadora, se os gatos pudessem realmente sorrir, ele estaria sorrindo.

A garota irritou-se e com um muxoxo se levantou, abandonando os papeis caídos na sala.

"Ué, por que ela foi embora? Ela não ia escrever sobre sua história, Maurício?" perguntou Keith, com sua habitual cara de bobo.

Maurício encarou o menino, os humanos eram realmente muito estranhos.

"Eu acho que ela deveria escrever o _Sr. Coelho vive uma aventura" _disse Pêssegos, sem retirar os olhos da enciclopédia.

**Nota:** a fanfic homenageia alguns gatos famosos das histórias.  
* o gato de Schrödinger, citado, realmente existe, é um experimento teórico de um físico austríaco sobre o comportamento das partículas quânticas, quando analisada de acordo com as leis do mundo subatômico, segundo as quais ambas as possibilidades podem acontecer ao mesmo tempo - deixando o animal simultaneamente vivo e morto. Mas e se um cientista olhasse para dentro da caixa? Ele não veria nada de mais, apenas um gato - vivo ou morto. Isso porque, segundo a física quântica, se houvesse o mínimo de interferência, como uma fonte de luz utilizada para observar o fenômeno, as realidades paralelas do mundo subatômico entrariam em colapso e só veríamos uma delas.


End file.
